


The Closet

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, also cas doesn't understand what's so funny, sam is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>Dean finds Cas looking in the broom cupboard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

Dean finds Castiel peeking into the broom cupboard in the hallway, his brows scrunched in annoyance.  “Hey man… whatcha up to?”  He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Cas frowned.  “Oh, Dean… there you are.  Sam must have been mistaken.” 

Now it was Dean’s turn to frown. “What do you mean?”

“He said that you were in the closet, but he wouldn’t explain further.” 

Dean could feel the heat rise in his cheeks.  From the study down the hall, Dean could hear Sam chuckling to himself.  “Bitch!”  Dean called, but Sam only laughed louder. 

“Dean.  I feel like I am missing something.” 

Dean shook his head and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Don’t worry about it, man.  Sam thinks he’s a goddamn comedian.  _BUT HE’S WRONG!_ ”


End file.
